The Birthday Present
by debunker
Summary: Molly sneaks into Sherlock's apartment in his absence to leave him a surprise birthday present. And finds there Irene Adler who seems to have had the same brilliant idea. What will ladies do waiting for Sherlock and what gift will he get at the end? It's January 6, but it's gonna be hot!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The house was empty, Mrs. Hudson had just left coming across her in the doorway.

Molly went upstairs and sneaked into Sherlock's bedroom with almost childish anticipation.

What a wonderful idea to leave a birthday present for him on his bedside table. Such a lovely touch and no direct confrontation this time, not like that damned Christmas. Ok, maybe she hoped for some confrontation if Sherlock occasionally came back home earlier. But Mrs. Hudson assured her he wouldn't. She was so kind to ring Molly as soon as Sherlock left to meet up with Watson leaving his tea cup on the table.

\- - The case is waiting to be solved Mrs. Hudson! No time to lose! – he declared running down the stairs, his coat bagging like a sail of the ship ready for a new adventure.

He certainly was not going to celebrate his birthday tonight, he never actually did. But Molly felt like giving him some attention and let's be honest she might want something in return, even if she was not going to admit it, not even to herself.

She tiptoed into the room with her heart panting a little, a vague smile on her lips. She looked around the dark room and imagined Sherlock on the bed sleeping. She wondered what he wore to bed. A nice pair of pajamas, an old t-shirt, a pair of briefs and nothing else or… nothing at all? Molly felt her cheeks flush, she really should not be here, who knows maybe Sherlock will get mad. Molly shook off the thought and hurried to put the box with a card attached to it over the bedside table. She lingered to adjust the ribbon a little and then a shadow drew her attention. In the armchair in the darkest corner of the room there was a figure sitting in there with the legs crossed. Molly shuddered and took a step back feeling her heart heavy in her chest. The figure stood up and took a step towards Molly. In the pale light coming through the shut curtains Molly saw the person least expected to be at Baker street – the Woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

\- Looks like we both had the same idea. – Irene broke the silence waving ironically in Molly's direction.

\- I… I brought him a birthday present. – Molly really had to make an effort to collect herself. That was absolutely not the way she planned it.

\- Oh, I see. – Irene's eyes were merely laughing. She tilted her head to the side watching Molly's confusion with pure amusement. – Anyway me too, darling. A present, you know. – She took another step towards Molly letting the dimmed light fall over her tall figure which looked even taller with the heels she was wearing.

When Molly took a better look at Irene her mouth went dry. The woman standing in front of her, so confident and cool, was wearing a black lace sheer dress. With nothing under it but a black high-waisted panties. Molly stared at her compact perky breasts with hard nipples rising under the semitransparent cloth. Actually the air was pretty cool on that January evening and Baker str. 221B was never known to be the warmest place in London, after all heating was a pricey delight.

The view of Irene's almost naked body made Molly uncomfortable but she could not take her eyes off her. She saw naked bodies every day and she still remembered Irene's naked body spread on her table, Irene's presumably dead naked body, and the way Sherlock examined it with tension. But it was different now. The dark room, Molly's awkward situation, the black lace which flattered Irene's pale skin in a fantastic, naughty manner and her scent, a heavy, cocky Guerlain which poured over Molly's senses the moment she found Irene standing so close made Molly's head spin a little. Or was it a glass of champagne she had before coming here just to make herself a little more courageous?

Irene was obviously having fun watching Molly being that way: lips parted, cheeks flushed, eyes not knowing how to hide everything that was passing in that little forensic head right now. Oh, such a sweet girl with a sweet box with a sweet gift inside wearing such a sweet dress and a sweet sweet perfume.

Irene leaned forward to inhale it. Her nose brushed Molly's neck and she almost jumped in surprise, awaking from her momentary coma.

\- Cacharel… How endearing. I'm sure Sherlock would love it. – The grin on her red lips was so victorious.

Molly felt a long cold needle stinging her heart. The fact the Woman recognized her scent and commented on it made it all seem so dull, so banal. She loved the perfume, she always bought the same one since her uni days but she would rarely put it on, feeling a little bit out of place when wearing it. But tonight she made an effort. And now all that was lost, the magic was gone, the anticipation spoilt. She wanted Sherlock to sense it on her and who knows like it to the point to drag her close to him trembling. But now it was all impossible and that dangerous woman, the woman causing so much pain to everybody she stood close to was there.

Irene took a stroll round Molly, examining her head to toe. Molly felt like a schoolgirl under her look, shivering a little bit. The proximity of Irene's body sent strange a wave of heat across her stomach when she looked at her hips hugged in black panties. She definitely came to get Sherlock. No gift boxes, no sweet nonsense, direct action, a frontal attack. Well, a rear attack as well, considering Irene's round ass which could be seen distinctly under her so called clothes.

Irene stopped in front of her, really close. Molly felt her breath on her face and sensed a note of alcohol in it. Did Irene need some courage booster too? She giggled lightly to herself imagining her getting ready for Sherlock. And then a scene of Irene and Sherlock's naked bodies on the floor crossed her mind like a flash and she felt her G-spot tingling softly. Jealousy and arousal rose in her like a mushroom cloud.

Irene reached out and softly pushed a lock behind Molly's ear stroking a little her ear with her lazy hand. Molly suddenly felt like leaning into her palm with her cheek. Was she really drunk?

\- A hairdo, so unusual for you darling. Really went in for the kill tonight, didn't you? – Irene's eyes were gleaming, her eyelids half-shut as she studied Molly's appearance.

\- And a nice dress, - she continued passing her fingertips lightly long Molly's shoulder. Molly shivered and gasped a little bit at her touch. – And with a frontal zip fastener, look. – She traced a finger down it following the roundness of Molly's chest making the girl's tingling spot swell more. – Had a longer thought, right? I don't know though if Sherlock would get it right, dear. – Irene now was whispering in her ear. Her palm pressed against Molly's stomach, playing with the zip fastener. – But I do, my darling, I do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Molly was trying to resist the unexpected slow heat flooding over her thighs. The Woman was distracting. Her touch was distracting, her scent was distracting, her whole presence overwhelmed Molly. And now her body pressed against Molly's body made Molly want to run away and fall down at the same time. She felt Irene's breasts against hers and her hips so close that the air between them became heavy and hot.

\- Sherlock won't be back for a while, darling. – Irene whispered into her mouth tracing her hand up Molly's chest passing over her right breast. – We could entertain ourselves meanwhile.

Molly was shocked. Mainly by her own behavior. She did not really know why she was standing there still and tantalized letting the Woman touch herself like that. Why did not she just go away immediately? After all she was in Sherlock's bedroom and she never liked women, never felt any physical attraction to none of them. Only boys, men. Was it just the long missing sex in her life? The last, not very lucky time was at Watson's wedding in one of the guest rooms over the dancing hall. Her then boyfriend was purely excited by the idea they could be suddenly caught or heard at least and she was drunk but the moment. She got pretty wasted after watching Sherlock by the side of that pushy Janine. He looked pretty dumb that moment.

The whole day was depressing somehow even if she liked John and Mary together, such a cheerful couple. But to her it was all about Sherlock. His speech, his breathtaking suit, his whole lost appearance that day took her to the next level of despair and infatuation with him.

So when her then-boyfriend took her roughly on the bed she closed her eyes and tried to imagine that was Sherlock. She thought she heard his voice from the other floor at some point and it distracted her so she could never reach the peak that time. She left her bf soon after making him wonder what's gone wrong.

Since then she lived with that unresolved tension hidden low under the piles of work where she spent all her free evenings. She did it because she always hoped Sherlock would suddenly drop in for some laboratory needs and sometimes he did.

And today she felt it could be the day for her to take action finally as time was passing by but her feeling for Sherlock remained the same.

Irene's hand pushing her coat off her shoulder made her return to reality. Well, if it could be called that. In what reality was she going to engage in any type of erotic interaction with another woman, let alone the woman who was going to seduce the man she was going to seduce too?

\- Silence gives consent. – Irene's breath on her ear made her shiver all over with delightful fright. Molly closed her eyes for a moment. Was it that wrong in the end? It felt so good nevertheless strange. Irene's hands on her back caressing her slowly.

\- Did Mrs. Hudson let you in? – It was the last attempt of a sinking person to swim ashore. To make up some dialog, get the situation back to normal. Well, ok, it never was that.

\- Darling, I enter wherever I'm pleased to. Nobody needs to open a door for me. All the doors are already open. – With these words Irene looked in Molly's eyes for a moment and then placed her open mouth on her neck without any hesitation. She worked her way down to Molly's collarbone, leaving a wet trace on her skin. Molly could not bear it anymore without touching Irene. She was trembling all inside. She was not that nervous even her very first time. She felt somehow stiff, her hands and feet were cold but a hot knot in her lower abdomen was growing, swelling, sending its lazy heavy strokes down her legs and up her chest making her wet.

Squeezing Irene's head in her hands Molly arched back lightly as Irene was working her mouth under the neckline of her dress and pushing Molly against the wall for stability. Panting Molly looked Irene's red mouth which left no stains on her plant kisses and licks above the neckline and felt her nipples turning aching hard with desire. She was all heavy and swollen down under and had to spread her legs a little to ease her torturing growing pleasure.

Irene lifted her head to kiss her on the mouth leaning against her with all her slender body and opening the zip fastener of Molly's dress down to the waist where it finished. Molly kissed her back hungrily, all shaking and closing her eyes once again. Irene bit her lips and tore them between kisses. Molly's hands were now wandering all over her body, sliding down her arms, her hips, touching shyly her breasts, and at least squeezing her butt at which Irene bit her earlobe eagerly and slid her right hand under Molly's hem travelling up her thigh. The sensation of a firm, round ass in her hands made Molly want to get undressed and taken right there. She somehow did not really know how they would progress into it. She still felt that need for a cock. Sherlock's one preferably. The vision of him, naked and aroused taking her right there up against the wall took over her and she squeezed Irene's flesh even harder.

Irene's response was to open her dress and lick her nipples through her thin lacy black bra. Molly moaned sinfully. Oh, that was a decay. Something (champagne?) was getting over her. Everything was spinning around them. That sudden physical attraction, lust, thrill of doing something absolutely crazy with no planning on it. Molly felt like 17 again.

Irene pushed down the cups of her bra and teasingly caressed Molly's breasts with both hands, making her nipples pass between her long fingers with aggressively red nails tearing them a little. Molly was going groaning at her manipulations feeling her moist running down heavily inside her walls. She was drunk with lust, arousal, the immediate need to be relieved of this old tension. She would say yes to anything that moment, would do anything to take off this aching peak and fall down into a releasing orgasm.

She looked pleadingly at Irene and whispered "Please"…

Irene kissed her massaging her breasts and then slid one hand between her legs touching her sex. It was so hot and trembling with need and Molly bit her when her fingernails traced lines across her panties. It was unbearable.

Irene abruptly stepped back leaving Molly against the wall hardly able to stand upright. Molly looked at her like a hungry animal sensing the food which was taken away from it.

\- Take off your shoes. – Irene said in a low voice, her contoured lips coining the words. And Molly let them drop on the floor in a second.

\- Undress now. – Irene threw her head back a little bit watching Molly starting to take off her dress with her shaking hands. Her eyes followed Molly's each move tasting her eagerness and clumsiness.

Molly nervously took off all her few clothes leaving them on the floor and was now standing there absolutely naked trembling with insecurity and anticipation. She'd like to cover herself now even if she had nothing to worry about body-wise but the need to continue was too urgent now. She felt blood ponding in her temples, pressing them from the inside in search of release.

\- I might have a heart attack, - she thought briefly. – What an awkward death it would be. Found dead and absolutely nude in Sherlock's bedroom.

She cast a glance at his bed. How come she was doing what she was doing?

But she had no further chance to go deeper into her thoughts as Irene took her hand and led her to the bed. Her hand was soft and hot, fingers clasping Molly's hand were firm and dry. She thought of what they could have done to her, of what they probably would be doing to her soon.

Irene made a commanding light gesture and Molly slowly laid on the bed on her back with her knees up watching Irene standing in front of her. There was something royal about her figure so immovable and dark that moment. Molly's knees twitched and parted a little. The air caressed her sex sending sweet tingling down her legs and thighs. Molly arched her back a little so that her round breasts with pink nipples raised throwing a shadow on the wall and took off her hair pin tossing it carelessly on the floor and spreading her arms on the bed ready to accept what was coming into her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Irene loved that scene: Molly's moonlight body spread on Sherlock's bed ready for her. Those peaky knees, rounded hips and breasts, so sensitive under her touch, so responsive. Oh, that little girl in need of love and proper fuck for maybe ages. Irene knew there were few women who would not surrender to her power. Deep inside most of them were ready to be caressed and seduced by her. The lack of a savvy male lover, boredom, curiosity, alcohol, marital jealousy - all these could at some point become a trigger for a female liason.

Irene enjoyed men, lots of men, professionally and not, but women were something special to her. Since her first experience she knew she could get more from them. The sense of connection was so much stronger, the taste of victory so much more decadent, the play so much more intriguing.

Men were pretty dull most of times. The same set of scenarios playing over and over again. With women she never could predict totally how they would react, biologically and psychologically. With women and with Sherlock. And having a woman whom Sherlock could have any moment he wanted to - only if he did, but did he? – that was a wicked pleasure.

However Irene felt pretty aroused and wound up by that situation and Molly's body. She should be so wet by now she thought. But I'll tease her a little more for now. Would be nice to try a riding crop on her, she might love it. Maybe later. Or next time…

Irene passed her hands over her shoulders pushing her dress down and dropping it completely. Then she walked down to the bed.

She put her knee between Molly's legs and made them part easily with Molly going softly "oohhh". She pushed her knee a little more forward reaching Molly's wet and swollen center. She pressed lightly and made a small circle against it watching Molly with satisfaction as she wriggled flooded with the sensation, gasping for air with her contorted mouth. Irene drew back a little and leaned down to trace a line between Molly's breasts with her tongue. She paused a second looking deep into Molly's eyes and then started licking her breasts with her open mouth pressing rhythmically against her vagina with her knee. Molly's moaning grew louder and she was running her nails against Irene's naked back. Irene caught Molly's hands to keep them still. Molly felt how strong she was despite her fragile appearance. Irene kissed her deeply, with growing need. Molly sucked her tongue hastily wanting it all over her body.

Irene lifted herself a little and then slid her breasts along Molly's breasts so that their nipples rubbed against each other. Molly cried out chokingly as the sensation was so stimulating she nearly came with Irene's knee still pressing against her sex. Irene looked down at Molly's face. If she had her suitcase with her she'd fucked her immediately using a various range of toys she kept in there. But as soon as their soiree was a total improvisation Irene had to use her natural skills.

She felt she was getting wet herself. She enjoyed that game of power, and this time it was an easy one. But the girl was genuinely responsive and aroused and shaken by the first time experience it was a delight to play.

She kissed and licked and bit and pinched her and dragged her nails against her ribs, balancing on the edge of tickle and foreplay.

Her knee was replaced by her fingers pushing Molly's button to the stars. With each move Molly's look was growing more and more numb and distant as she was entering the pre-climax pique. But Irene had an intention to keep her on the edge as much as possible making it almost painful. Otherwise how would it become remarkable?

She did not slide her fingers inside for now despite Molly was all open and lubricated for good. She did not want to hurt her with her nails and chances were Molly could like a different thing inside her that evening. And Irene was pretty sure she knew what it was.

Molly pushed her hips up moving against Irene's fingers. Rubbing and swaying to get most stimuli. When she did it to herself it took some time and some mindset to go for it and sometimes she could get no satisfaction being distracted by something or just too tired to continue. But this time she felt she would not come easily because of overstimulation.

She looked at Irene's body pendulating over hers. Her legs spread over Molly's belly, muscles tight and twitching a bit. Her angular shoulders working hard as she balanced herself. Her breasts with hard nipples swaying towards Molly. Molly touched Irene's cheek and she bit her hand lightly, leaving a mark though and then taking two fingers in to suck them. Molly took her fingers off Irene's sexy mouth to pass the wet fingertips across her left nipple making Irene shiver and down inside her panties. Irene stopped her hand before it entered just to pull the strings behind and remove the garment. Molly was amazed by the view of her smooth parts and open labia.

She reached out to stroke them gently shivering a little, such a tainted curiosity even if scientifically nothing new to her. So many naked bodies in the laboratory, and all of them were dead. At some point Molly started to think she was getting colder herself just like them. The electric lights made her look pale and her skin felt tight and dry, her eyes were tired as she looked at herself in the evening in the bathroom mirror. Her muscles were stiff and her neck cracked as she moved her head sometimes.

But she felt alive now, her body all loosened, her skin rosy and warm.

And the body pressed against hers was even hotter. There was some inner energy in it, stinging and hypnotizing power of self-consciousness, the ability to give and to experience pleasure. She looked at Irene as she closed her eyes and pushed softly against her fingers to make them hit the right spots falling into a quick rhythm. She felt the other woman's humor leaking over her hand and her own inner walls started to contract a little, twitching deep inside raising the urgent need to be taken and brought to the point of no return. Her hips grew heavy and she sensed a slight pulsation starting first on the edge of her blurred mind and then spreading over her pelvis. The world around was getting slower, as Irene moved her hand against her swollen sex, her palm pressing against her clit, pushing and rubbing a little bit harder each time following the pace of Molly's breath.

When Irene got down and put her legs over her shoulders lifting her hips a little bit to position herself better against her hot open gap Molly grabbed a pillow to put it over her face. That was too much for her, the lead-heavy tension was now releasing itself making her open and close each second, delightful shame and taboo-breaking euphoria filling her body with pre-orgasmic flashes. With each push of Irene's tongue against her flesh she cried and moaned and bit the pillow breathing in the fading smell of Sherlock's head, the smell of his wonderful hair. The tip of Irene's nose was rubbing against her most sensitive spot and her tongue was penetrating her licking her pouring moist. Molly's shaking with every move and the choked sounds she was making told Irene it was just a matter of seconds now. She licked harder sucking in the air to release it with a light blow over the blood pumping flesh. When she felt the muscles starting to clench around her mouth she quickly shifted over Molly shutting her thighs together squeezing them with her knees and sliding her hand to tease her mercilessly into the last febrile moves. As she was coming hard against Irene's wet fingers Irene pushed the pillow tighter against her face watching Molly shaking desperately under her body. She was both wound up by the lack of air and sedated by the smashing orgasm exploding across her body in tight waves. Molly's brain was flashing like an alarm and in the intervals she felt into the black abyss of the post-orgasm catatonia to wake up again to fight for air.

When the climax faded and Molly's knees fell down Irene removed the pillow to look at her. Her eyes under hald-closed lids gleamed in the dark, her hair was a total mess and her whole face was about having just had some great sex and immediately regretting it, but softly.

Irene knew exactly what Molly felt and that was exactly what she was going to make her feel.

She slid her fingers inside Molly making her twitch around her gasping a little. She loved the sensation of the hot moist, so telling, no words were needed. She pushed harder against Molly's walls knowing it would hurt a little after such an explosion. She looked intensely in Molly's eyes and then took off her hand just to place her fingers inside Molly's mouth making her lick her own juice. The way she did, hesitating and obeying at the same time made Irene want to put one of her nice collars around Molly's neck. Oh, that girl would be a great bottom she thought. She imagined sitting on her face making her give head as her wrists and ankles were chained to the bed. Using her favorite riding crop on her, making it glide slowly down her bare back from her neck to her fleshy arse and stroking lightly her open crack with its tip…

Molly was getting into the game tasting her own taste, somewhat sweet and somewhat salty as Irene glided her fingers in and out of her mouth. She licked her fingers thoroughly enjoying the change of Irene's expression from mere naughty curiosity into a dreamy wondering. But she did not know what Irene was wondering about. She dragged Irene close to her to kiss her slowly as her hand travelled down the Woman's body ready to return the favor. She touched her firmly placing her palm against her sex, hot and ready to be penetrated. Irene propped herself over her hand riding it back and forward moving sharply whimpering loudly. Her sounds made Molly move her fingers feverishly with sudden anger. Irene was angling her hips and the whole vision of her body starting to shudder uncontrollably made Molly want to push her down and to make her come desperately at the same time. She was rubbing her mercifully watching Irene throwing her head back, her mouth opened, her chest going up and down. She sounded almost animal now as she was shifting hastily over her with her eyes almost closed, her red nails scratching Molly's shoulders and arms and neck painfully. With some wicked satisfaction Molly suddenly stopped her hand which was aching now for a second just to have Irene falling over her with a witch-like hissing.

\- Make me come, bitch. Now! – Irene grabbed Molly's hair wrapping it over her shaky hand. – You're not allowed to stop! – and pulling it to make Molly scream and go on as before, even with more eagerness.

In a few seconds Irene came ponding heavily against Molly's hand which she felt for now was almost a detached piece, a pretty worn out one she'd say.

Panting and staring intensely in Molly's eyes Irene leaned over her and her eyes were saying: Never try to disobey. Never.

And Molly knew she'd never do it again. Maybe only to tease her and be punished in some way as a consequence.

Irene released her hair slowly and caressed them a little spreading the locks over the bed sheet.

That was a moment of intensity. The roles were fixed and both of them knew that might it come to this point once again they would be sure of the game rules. And that was what Irene loved about it and Molly feared. Their bodies still stuck together sealed the deal. The connection was made, and could not be broken. The breath coming back to its normal pace as they just kept staring at each other in silence. Until…

\- Ladies?! – Oh, that voice could be not mistaken for any other voice.


End file.
